marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Isaac Newton (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , 's | Relatives = Isaac Newton (father, deceased); Hanna Newton (mother, deceased); Barnabas Smith (stepfather, deceased); Leonid (son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Cambridge University, Cambridge, England | Gender = Male | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 144 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Grey | Hair2 = ; originally BrownCategory:Brown Hair | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = English | Citizenship2 = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Patriarch of the Brotherhood of the Shield; formerly Warden of the Royal Mint, Member of Parliament, university professor, mathematician, Sorcerer Supreme | Education = MSc in Mathematics from Cambridge University | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Woolsthorpe Manor, Woolsthorpe-by-Colsterworth, Lincolnshire, England | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Dustin Weaver | First = S.H.I.E.L.D. #1 | Quotation = For a thousand years, the Brotherhood of the Shield had a rallying cry: 'This is not how the world ends.' It was posturing...defiance. A thing of hope and promise. A statement about the potential of man. I alone know better because I know exactly when the world will end. For I possess the silent truth. I am Isaac Newton. Some men call me brother...you will call me master. | Speaker = Sir Isaac Newton | QuoteSource = S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Early Life Sir Isaac Newton was an English physicist and mathematician who is widely recognized as one of the most influential scientists of all time and as a key figure in the scientific revolution. He studied at Cambridge University, Cambridge, England. Brotherhood of the Shield Newton was recruited into the Brotherhood of the Shield and was personally mentored by Galileo Galilei. Newton took control of one of the Mindless Ones to act as his servant. He gave him the name the Mindful One After joining the Brotherhood of the Shield, Newton began to murder his intellectual rivals. He poisoned John Flamsteed, stabbed Robert Hooke, drowned Blaise Pascal, strangled John Locke, and bludgeoned Gottfried Liebniz. As part of his service for Shield, Newton traveled to Ashomia, the Deviant city in 1625, where he was captured. The Deviant ruler found his DNA interesting and forced him to mate with a Deviant woman named Morda. He lived among the Deviants until he could steal the secret knowledge contained in their holy book, claiming it for the Brotherhood. He called this knowledge the "Hidden Arts", saying it wasn't science, but "something sideways...something bent...refracted. Something alien and devout." This knowledge became permanently written in his skin after he burned the city down and escaped. Newton later discovered the "The Secret Alchemy," which used the Elixir of Life, and allowed him to live forever. He captured Nostradamus in 1652, and made him immortal as well while using him as a seer and forcing him to reveal visions of the future. Immortality also gave Isaac clarity of thought, and he discovered the "Quiet Math," which was the "divine structure for ultimate deduction." Using this, he determined that the world would end in 2060. This knowledge was designated, by Newton himself, as the "Silent Truth". Armed with the Silent Truth, he knew the old ways of the Brotherhood had to change, so he murdered Galileo and took control of the Brotherhood. Sorcerer Supreme Newton continued seeking out knowledge in the mystic arts hoping to discover an escape from the predestination of mathematical formulas. Newton's powers and knowledge eventually became so great that he was named the Sorcerer Supreme during a period of time when the Ancient One was presumed dead. During this time, Newton continued to search for the fabled Word of God. His search led him to the Never Hills of the Dark Dimension where he encountered another Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Strange. | Powers = Through his mastery of science and sorcery, Isaac Newton has developed several powers including: * Extreme Intelligence: Newton is one of the smartest individuals to ever live. ** Expert Engineer: He is an excellent engineer and inventor. * Longevity: Through the usage of the Elixir of Life, Newton has become nearly immortal. * Flight * Energy Manipulation: Using his sceptre, Newton can discharge beams of energy or create protective force fields. * Summoning: Newton can summon mystical creatures to do his bidding. * Astral Projection * Demonic Transformation: Since stealing the Spirit of Vengeance from Kushala, Newton possesses the supernatural ability to transform into the Demon Rider. ** Pyrokinesis: As the Demon Rider, he possesses the ability to generate and control Hellfire. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * High Council of the Shield's Armor * Leonardo da Vinci's Armor * Word of God (formerly) | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Historical Figures Category:Infinity Formula Category:Chemists Category:Engineers Category:Scientists Category:Physicists Category:Inventors Category:Cambridge University Student Category:Force Field Category:Astral Projection Category:Summoning Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Famous Scientists Category:Knighthoods Category:Spirits of Vengeance